Castle 7x01 Vanish
by Xtinavisac
Summary: Cómo todos los que estamos aquí "Vanish" es un trozo de imaginación sobre lo que nos gustaría que pasara en la séptima temporada de "Castle"


**VANISH**

**Katherine esperaba impaciente junto con Lanie, Alexis y Martha en la habitación dónde hace más de una hora se había vestido de novia. Lanie miraba por la ventana cómo los invitados ocupaban sus asientos.**

**\- _Ha pasado una hora y esos canivales de ahí abajo tienen hambre_ -Lanie dejó de mirar por la ventana, volviendo a mirar cómo su amiga marcaba el número de Castle sin cesar-**

**\- ¿_Dónde crees que estará?_ -Martha se encontraba de pie en el centro de la habitación-**

**\- _No lo sé, cuándo he hablado con él me ha dicho que estaba a menos de veinte minutos_ -Clavó de nuevo sus ojos impacientes sobre su teléfono, marcando su número. Al escuchar cómo saltaba de nuevo el buzón soltó un breve suspiro, impaciente- _Salta el buzón..._**

**El silencio que se formó en aquella habitación se vio alterado por el sonido del teléfono de Kate. Lanie, Martha y Alexis miraron rápidamente a Beckett para ver si se trataba de Castle. Beckett descolgó la llamada dejando la mirada puesta al frente.**

**\- ¿_Hola? Sí, soy yo..._**

**De pronto, Beckett sintió cómo su mundo comenzaba a venirse abajo. Salió corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que aquella voz le había dicho por teléfono. Se metió a toda prisa en el coche que tenían preparado para la boda, exigiéndole al chófer que la llevara a las afueras de la casa, suplicándole que fuera todo lo rápido que pudiera. Notaba cómo el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que los demás ruidos de su alrededor desaparecieron. Al salir de la propiedad, Beckett abrió la puerta del coche sin esperar si quiera a que el coche se detuviera. Se bajó corriendo del coche observando los coches de policía apostados alrededor de aquella carretera. Con las manos sujetando su vestido, corrió notando cómo los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas, mientras una profunda punzada aparecía en forma de ansiedad al ver aquel humo negro que venía de la calzada. Kate se paró en seco, casi hiperventilando al ver aquel coche en llamas. Era su coche. Era el coche de Castle. Sintió cómo a cada segundo que pasaba el corazón se le hacía pedazos, oprimiéndole el pecho. Dificultándole la respiración. Sus enormes ojos se quedaron fijos en aquellas llamas que devoraban el coche de su prometido sin compasión.**

**Algo dentro de ella la empujó a correr hacia aquel coche para asegurarse de que él no estaba dentro. No podía estar dentro. No el día de su boda. Desesperada corrió alrededor de las llamas tratando de mirar en el interior de él. Las lágrimas de sus mejillas de mezclaron con el agua de los bomberos que acaban de llegar. Sentía el calor abrasador sobre su piel. Cómo las mejillas estaban a punto de arder, pero lo único que ahora le importaba a Beckett era poder acercarse para comprobar que aquello era una horrible pesadilla. Beckett luchó con el fuego tratando de acercarse más a la vez que los gritos de Espósito y Ryan sonaban a lo lejos. Cuándo los bomberos al fin pudieron controlar el fuego hasta extinguirlo, Kate miró desesperada por todos lados buscándole. Sus ojos parecían salirse buscando entre aquel montón de chatarra calcinada.**

**\- ¡No está en el coche! -Kate gritó desesperada al comprobar el interior un millar de veces- ¡CASTLE! ¡CASTLE! -Sus gritos desgarradores de angustia resonaron entre todo el ruido que había formado entre sirenas, murmullos y motores-**

**Espósito y Ryan corrieron hacía dónde estaba aquella desesperada novia para sacarla de allí. Los dos la agarraron con cuidado, tratando de llevársela. Beckett se resistió sin dejar de gritar el nombre de Castle entre lágrimas con la voz desgarrada.**

**\- _¡No! ¡Por favor!_ -Beckett suplicó llorando, desesperada al ver cómo la alejaban del coche de su prometido- ¡Por favor! ¡NO! ¡Por favor!**

**\- _No podemos hacer nada_ -Ryan trató de hacerla entrar en razón, mientras la arrastraban cómo podían hasta un lugar más seguro-**

**Cuándo por fin lograron subirla de nuevo a la carretera, Kate se dejó caer en el suelo, quedándose de rodillas frente a aquel coche, quemado, cómo todas sus ilusiones y todos sus planes de futuro. Sus ojos casi no parpadeaban. Sólo contemplaban aguados aquel amasijo de chatarra. Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir la mano de Espósito sobre su hombro, tratando de proporcionarle apoyo en aquel momento.**

**\- ¡PAPÁ! -El grito de angustia de Alexis provocó que Beckett desviara la mirada hacia ella-**

**Espósito, le hizo una señal a Ryan para que fuera con Alexis. No era seguro estar ahí abajo. Las caras de descomposición de los invitados se fueron agolpando tras la cinta amarilla que las autoridades comenzaban a colocar para acordonar la zona. Alexis traspasó aquella cinta con la mirada fija sobre el coche de su padre. Martha que seguía a Alexis de cerca, se quedó clavada a escasos metros de dónde se encontraba el coche observando desolada aquel accidente.**

**Era cómo si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar. Cómo si el tiempo pasara a cámara lenta. Así es cómo lo veía ahora mismo Beckett todo, a cámara lenta. Observaba empapada cómo Ryan, junto con Espo, corrían a sacar a Alexis de allí, que gritaba desesperada. Cómo Lanie y Gates, avanzaban hasta dónde se encontraba Martha aún petrificada en aquel lugar sin moverse ni un milímetro. Agachó la cabeza observando el anillo que él le había regalado en aquellos columpios respirando lentamente. Llenando sus pulmones con el oxigeno necesario. Sentía cómo todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Todo menos aquel coche calcinado. Notaba cómo todo le daba vueltas. Cómo ahora mismo todo su mundo giraba sobre aquel punto. Sobre aquel coche.**

**\- ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! -Alexis gritó dirigiéndose a Beckett. Kate se levantó despacio tragando saliva, escuchando aquellas dolorosas palabras- ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO! -Los ojos azules de Alexis la miraban con odio, llenos de dolor-**

**\- _Alexis..._**

_**\- ¡Por tu culpa mi padre está muerto!**_

**Beckett sintió cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas escuchando cómo Alexis la culpaba de lo que había pasado. Lanie, junto con Martha se acercaron hasta a Alexis, agarrándola cada una de un brazo para llevársela de ahí. Al pasar por su lado, Martha le acarició el brazo a Beckett ofreciéndole una disculpa por las palabras de Alexis.**

**\- _Beckett_ -Espósito se acercó a ella. Beckett al escucharlo tragó saliva, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de él-**

**\- _No está_ -Lo miró seria, desviando luego sus ojos hacia el coche de Castle- _No esta en el coche, Javi_**

**\- _¿El que no está?_ -Javi miró hacia el coche que estaba siendo revisado por los bomberos-**

**\- _Él. Él no está en el coche_ -Repitió en voz baja desesperada- _Cuándo apagaron el incendio, él no estaba en el coche. Puede... puede que haya saltado, quizás está herido por ahí..._ -Miró a su alrededor nerviosa, con la voz temblorosa- _Tengo que bajar, Espo_**

**\- _¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?_ -Javi la miró negando con la cabeza, aguantándole la mirada-**

**\- _Necesito encontrarlo, Javi_ -Kate agarró sus manos entre sí nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor buscando a Castle entre los curiosos que había observando lo ocurrido-**

**\- _Y lo vamos a encontrar, ¿vale?_ -Javi la agarró de los brazos obligándola a que le mirar a los ojos. Los ojos de Kate derramaron varias lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras su rostro seguía descompuesto- _Pero ahora, debes recomponerte_**

**\- _Ya..._ -Beckett pasó sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas-**

**\- _Necesitamos tranquilizarnos para saber que le pasó a Castle_**

**Beckett se abrazó con fuerza a su Espósito, dejando los ojos fijos sobre el mercedes calcinado, que empezaba a moverse con ayuda de la grúa que los bomberos había traído. Javi aprovechó ese abrazo para sacarla de allí. Todos necesitaban tranquilizarse. Reubicarse. Ninguno de los allí presentes imaginaron que aquel día terminara así. Kate bajó las escaleras de la casa de los Hamptons con su maleta en mano. Su padre, Jim, la esperaba al final de las escaleras para llevarla a casa. Mientras ella había subido a bañarse para quitarse el olor a a candela que se le había quedado por estar luchando contra las llamas, los invitados de la boda fueron abandonando la mansión Castle, presentándole sus más sinceras condolencias a Martha. Por eso Kate había decidido quitarse de en medio. Todo el mundo daba por echo que Castle había muerto. Pero no era así. No podía estar muerto.**

**\- _¿Estás lista?_ -Jim acarició la mano de su hija al agarrar la maleta dónde había metido la ropa que utilizaría para la luna de miel-**

**Beckett soltó aquella maleta en manos de su padre para dirigirse a la sala, dónde se encontraba Lanie, junto con Martha. Lanie al ver a Kate acercarse hasta ellas cabizbaja, con las manos entrelazadas entre sí, se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo. Las dos amigas se fundieron en un gran abrazo antes de separarse. Martha, apareció detrás de Lanie para abrazar a Kate con fuerza. Beckett al verla, la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole que lo sentía muchísimo.**

**\- _Oh, cielo. Tu no has tenido la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Richard_**

**\- _No pararé hasta encontrarlo_ -Kate la miró fijamente a los ojos, agarrando las manos de Martha- _Te lo prometo_**

**\- _Lo se_**

**Le devolvió el apretón de menos antes de observar cómo se alejaba del brazo de su padre. Martha se quedó ahí parada en mitad de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada desconsolada de Alexis.**

**A varios miles de kilómetros de allí. Entre cuatro paredes de no más de veinticinco metros cuadrados, llenos de humedad, de oscuridad, los signos vitales volvían a la normalidad. Sentía cómo su respiración se normalizaba, cómo sus pesados ojos trataban de abrirse ante aquel fuerte olor.**


End file.
